Temptation, Part III
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt comes up with a plan for him and Rachel. (Continuation from Temptation, Temptation II) Hummelberry friendship/confusion.


AN: Prompt was Temptation Part III.

* * *

They had purposefully tried not speaking to one another after the second incident. Like somehow not speaking with their mouths would avoid lips crashing into each other again. Neither one of them would admit even to themselves that the kisses had been thrilling, much less that they had liked it.

So Rachel avoided all things Mexican and Kurt avoiding doing the dishes. They also didn't look at each other.

Well, except when they thought the other person wasn't looking.

Rachel couldn't avoid staring at Kurt's ass and broad shoulders. He wouldn't stop staring at her hands, the softness of her breasts, the curves of her hips…

It was maddening.

So his body had decided that it wanted to try out girls. Fine. It was probably his hormones or something. The human need to procreate. He could blame it on that.

Kurt knew this would have to end. Somehow. So he and Rachel were attracted to each other sexually. Things happened like this all the time, right? He had seen it enough on TV.

Although the only example he could think of at the moment was Chandler and Monica wasn't helping much.

He was not in love with Rachel Berry. He just _couldn't_ be. They were adults wanting love and affection. It was natural. The feelings could easily be transferred right?

_Right._

So in the meantime, he had a plan. He cornered Rachel in the kitchen one morning before she left for the day. She wouldn't even look him in the face at first.

"I have an idea," he said quickly. "I'm not sure how great an idea it is. It might even backfire. But I thought… well, maybe it would ease some tension between us."

"And what would that be?" asked Rachel. She was watching him curiously. The fact that he looked nervous made her interested in what his plan could be. They had been avoiding one another, and she really missed being in the company of her best friend.

"I think we should treat ourselves," said Kurt. "Go out and do something fun. Go to dinner or what have you. And when we get home… we just do it."

"Do what?" the brunette asked, leaning her head to the side.

"Have sex."

Rachel was utterly shocked while her thoughts ran wild, mostly back to burritos. "I think I need to sit down for this," she said as she pulled out a chair. "Kurt, you're really suggesting…"

"Santana and Brittany went to Lima, so we know she won't come bug us while Brittany's gone to class," said Kurt. "Everyone else is busy tonight. I know we've been feeling this… tension between us. We should just pop the bubble and get it over with."

"And you think it'll help?" said Rachel, dubious.

"I don't know," said Kurt. "But it's worth a try. I… just… I have no way of dealing with this. I miss you. I miss us talking. I miss doing something other than text."

"I miss you too," responded Rachel. She got up out of the chair and hugged him. She looked up at Kurt and rubbed his sides.

"I can't believe you're willing to have sex with me."

"Well… any port in a storm?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, that was a _really_ bad joke."

"Just as long as you're aware," said Rachel with a glare. "I'm not just a… port."

* * *

Rachel didn't understand what Kurt was thinking. The two of them having actual sex? Like _that_ was going to work. Although she was… intrigued by his suggestion, this seemed way too out there for Kurt. They both liked romance and dating and commitment. This was not any of those. This was almost as bad as a drunken hookup.

She decided she needed something to drink before she went in to work, and although she wasn't much of a coffee drinker, went into Starbucks. She was reminded of Brittany's original song in high school about a cup and 'wanting to put something hot in you' and tried not to think about being intimate as she stood in line to order. She got a spiced root beer instead of coffee, preferring not to drink away _all_ her calories for the day.

She was glad that all she had to do was check in with the director. Her latest project was in the very beginning stages, so there wasn't that much to do. She stared at her phone as she sat down, looking at the photo of her and Kurt outside the Gershwin on her lock screen.

There had been some sexual tension, to be sure. She would have taken him right then and there on the couch that one night. If she hadn't of shaken his shoulders in disbelief, they probably would have had sex then and there against the wall in the kitchen.

And probably enjoyed every minute of it.

She took a sip of her beverage and thought. It all seemed rushed and not very well planned out. Okay, the others are busy. Great, we can go out and have sex. It all screamed bad date to her.

Maybe that was it. If they went out and didn't have a very good time… then they both wouldn't be that interested in having sex afterwards. That perhaps their tension would wane. Kurt did say his plan could backfire.

"Clever," she said out loud. She looked out a nearby window and considered her options. This was a memorable night in her life. Rachel Berry was going to be sleeping with her best friend. Even if it wasn't the best sex ever, it was definitely going in her tell-all book in the future when everyone got rich and famous.

She thought about the reverse. Maybe Kurt thought he wouldn't be that great at sex with a girl. She rubbed a finger across her chin in thought. It wasn't exactly a thing he was used to. Although by that kiss they had shared up against the wall in the kitchen, it wouldn't take much practice for him to be able to drive her insane completely with those lips of his. He was already good at it with just simply being what she wanted in a partner. Sexual prowess could be taught and she wouldn't mind playing Professor Berry.

Rachel whimpered, realizing she was thinking with her heart and not her body. Kurt was still her best friend. It wasn't like all the sudden he was going to change his sexual orientation just because he had a little lust. It was one of the easiest human emotions because as a race everyone in some way had the need for satisfaction and pleasure.

Especially boys.

_Would she take Kurt on as a boyfriend?_

She knew what the answer would be. It was then she had a plan to counteract Kurt's plan.

Rachel Berry could be Kurt Hummel's hot girlfriend for one night.

And she knew exactly where to go to dress for the occasion. Kurt said they were going to treat themselves after all. She downed the rest of her drink before heading out the door.

* * *

Kurt looked at Elliot, who seemed contemplative after listening to Kurt's story in the living room of his apartment.

"You see my dilemma."

"Damn," he said, shaking his head after a moment. "I don't envy you."

"I don't envy me either," said Kurt. "But—"

"It's not like Rachel isn't gorgeous," said Elliot. "And she seems very sweet."

"Be glad she didn't move in with you that time."

"Well, unfortunately I had just moved in my new boyfriend who I had just met through a certain someone. I didn't have the space," said Elliot. Kurt laughed.

"How is Adam?"

"Off working on another production."

"Of course," said Kurt. He frowned.

"You've had experience with girls before, haven't you?"

"I have," said Elliot. "I dated a couple long term before I really started to believe I liked men."

"Any advice?"

"It's obvious you two have a thing for each other," said Elliot. "I think it's a good idea to explore it. Except… maybe not the plan you came up with."

"It was a little out there," said Kurt with a sigh. "I don't know. I never thought I'd be having feelings of any sort for my best friend. At least, my _girl_ best friend."

"It could be worse," shrugged Elliot. "At least she isn't a total stranger or even your worst enemy."

"The latter could have been us at one point."

"I thought that was Santana."

Kurt laughed at that. "I think that one is still ongoing."

"With that brash personality, I am not in the least bit surprised." He stood up and went into the kitchen. "You in the mood for some curry? I've got some rice finishing up on the stove."

"Sounds great. I haven't had lunch."

"I expect you'll need the energy later," said Elliot, ducking his head out of the kitchen with a wink.

Kurt groaned, putting his head on his knees. "This is such a bad idea. I don't know why I even suggested it."

"It's just sex Kurt. It's not like you're making a lifetime commitment," said Elliot as he brought out some glasses of water to his small kitchen table. "Although now I'm starting to wonder if it's not the basis for your feelings."

"I could use a lifetime commitment to a mental hospital since apparently I've decided to sleep with Rachel," said Kurt as he walked over from the couch.

Elliot had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Maybe you do like her." He went back into the kitchen to get bowls.

"I don't like Rachel… like that."

"Are you sure?" asked Elliot as he sat down some spoons.

Kurt sighed and sat down at the table as Elliot placed one of the bowls in front of him.

"No."

"Then maybe there is more to the sexual tension than just sex," said the other member of One Three Hill.

Kurt glowered at the still steaming rice as Elliot sat it down.

* * *

Kurt got home late afternoon, feeling thoughtful as he sat down the things he had picked up on his weekly shopping trip. Maybe Elliot was right. They needed to talk about things a little. The countertenor was sure Rachel would appreciate it.

"Rachel?" he said out loud. Her keys had been by the door, so he knew she was home. Her curtain was also drawn.

"Getting dressed!" she said loudly.

He hadn't been able to catch her before she started getting ready. Kurt sighed to himself, thinking about what he wanted to do. He sat down on the couch. They could go out and have a nice time and talk at least. It had been a while since he had just gone out and had fun. Even dating had seemed like a chore lately.

Did he want to _date_ Rachel? Or do _anything_ with Rachel other than sex? It was like he was thinking backwards. Relationship before love making. That's the way it was supposed to work.

But even the touch of Rachel's fingertip was enough to undo him completely.

The next thing that happened made him swallow hard, scratching his already dry throat. Rachel pulled back the curtain and Kurt was met with an unexpected sight. Rachel had on a black mini dress. It was normally nothing out of the usual for her, but this one seemed a little bit different from normal. It had no sleeves at all and black leather straps were across her shoulders. Down the sides were small circular gaps in the fabric that showed off large patches of her skin. The holes themselves were also outlined in leather. He just wanted to put his hands in those holes… was she even wearing _anything_ under that dress?

Kurt was fairly certain his libido had now taken over his brain functions. Rachel's hair was in loose curls around her shoulders. Her makeup was gentle, it seemed barely there, save for the red lipstick that matched the very shiny patent leather platform pumps on her feet. Were those _Louboutins_? He didn't even know Rachel owned a pair of heels that high, much less the gorgeous pair adorning her feet. A long silver necklace chain was wound around her neck several times, a red heart Swarovski crystal dangling just below her chest on the end of it.

If doing the dishes that night had made him weak, right now he was helpless and paralyzed. He knew Rachel could use her sexiness to her advantage when she wanted to and Kurt was beginning to believe she had left all the aces in the hole till now. If she had even played all her cards.

He wasn't even going to let his brain think for a second about the many, many hole jokes he could make. Or how he was falling for the classic sexy imagery of a woman.

"H—hi," he said, staring.

"Hi," she smiled as she walked up to him. "My ankle strap just came loose again. Could you fasten it for me?" She put her foot up between his legs.

Normally he would have berated her for ever thinking that she could just put a shoe up anywhere near his pants, but the view was something he was not prepared for. The soft lavender underwear with white trim peeked out from under the black dress. His hands shook as he fastened the clasp on the strap, which he noticed had been adorned with little heart charms.

Kurt knew he had to say something, anything to break the ice. Instead he laid a kiss on her knee, which he noticed was soft and silky under his lips. He rubbed her leg gently before kissing it again. If she thought she was going to seduce by looks, he could seduce by touch.

"Is that alright?" he asked.

"Good," she said, putting her foot back down on the floor. "P—perfect." She pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear and looked away for a second, letting out a breath of air. She looked at him as if she was appraising him.

"You ready to go out?" she asked.

"Give me just a few minutes," he said. "I need to go… freshen up."

Rachel nodded, a small smile across her face as Kurt got up quickly and left. He had grabbed his bag by the door and shut the curtain to his side quickly. She smirked and took a picture of herself. This one would be something she would want to remember later. She wished she had gotten a picture of Kurt's face when he saw her. Or when he had kissed her knee. How she managed to keep standing and not surrender to his arms was still a wonder for the Broadway actress. She fanned her face and sat down on the couch, making herself sit down and trying not to imagine anything happening on the surface of the furniture or in their beds.

* * *

When Kurt came back out about fifteen minutes later wearing a black velvet blazer over a soft gray turtleneck with red at the top, a white panel at the abdomen over tight skinny jeans that were ribbed across the pockets and thighs on the dark blue denim and paired with black patent leather penny loafers… Rachel just wanted to touch him. The turtleneck while fitted still was loose enough it to be moved. She could just imagine her fingers rubbing it up Kurt's chest as she was trying to undress him. The gray silk scarf around his neck made her fingers itch to untie it.

She whined to herself, trying to maintain composure. Had she ever wanted sex this _badly_ before?

The couch didn't count.

"Let me go do something about my hair and then I'll be ready," he said. "The smog is murder on the wax."

Rachel ran over to him and pressed Kurt against the wall not far behind him. Her lips met his and ran her hands through his hair, letting her fingers clutch in and out through the strands, messing it up completely.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said, breathing hard. She realized Kurt had wrapped his hands through one of the pair of holes in her dress. His hands on her lower back gave her chills.

"I have to admit… those are not fair."

"That was the point Kurt," said Rachel, smiling coyly. "A girl is allowed to dress nicely for her date, is she not?" She ran a hand down his chest. He whimpered at the touch.

"Yes, but… this isn't… at least, it wasn't supposed to be a date," he said quickly.

"I know, we're just going out to have fun," said Rachel. "But isn't that the very definition of a date. Even a best friend date?"

"A best friend who has his hands in your dress," sighed Kurt.

"We are a little bit… wacky."

"We… we are," said Kurt. "What are we even thinking about Rachel? This… this isn't us."

"Things have been kind of awkward lately," said Rachel with a sigh. "There's something going on… but I don't want to lose you Kurt."

"Can we just stay here?" he whined gently. Rachel could still feel his hands in her dress. She kissed his cheek.

"I want to take you out," she said. "You need to get the full experience. And besides, this was _your_ plan."

* * *

Perhaps dinner and dancing hadn't been the best of ideas, thought Kurt as he had stopped to get a drink. At least maybe a club where there weren't a lot of people that close together. Having Rachel rubbing up against him had forced him into a different perspective. She was so close, and he enjoyed and needed the gratification of feeling her body next to his.

This was really getting complicated as he swirled his drink.

On the train ride and the walk, she had been bubbly Rachel. She had taken his hand and talking about various things. He wouldn't have noticed the difference between their normal lives and this plan of his except when she had vetoed dessert and he agreed, she had kissed him on the lips.

It was one thing in the privacy of the apartment, but out in the world…

He had liked it.

When they hadn't been dancing together, he had watched Rachel dancing with other men and it was almost like Sebastian all over again. Jealously had flared up in him, and had tried to stay calm and squash it down. Rachel wasn't his in any way, even though it seemed that Rachel only had eyes for him tonight. Her looks made him want to take her home away from the world, and he wasn't even thinking about the dress. It had been a while since someone had looked at him with such wanting that it made him shiver.

He had to keep reminding himself that this was only _one_ night.

He put down his empty glass and looked up to see Rachel trying to side step a man who was obviously a little drunker than he should have been asking her for a dance. He was wanting to chat Rachel up and trying to be cute by pulling on her necklace, which he knew was making her very uncomfortable having a stranger be that upfront. Kurt went over quickly and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on honey, I think I need some fresh air. Let's get out of here." Kurt glared at the man, daring him to say anything. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his shoulder as they walked away.

"Thank you. He was an idiot. His breath was worse than a sewer grate during the summer heat. "

Kurt nodded and pushed on the swinging doors out of the place and they made it out onto the sidewalk.

"I was getting to the point I think I need to take you home anyways."

Rachel side-eyed him as she moved around him in a half circle. She ran a hand down the front of his turtleneck, feeling the softness of the material and his chest underneath. He went to say something, but people were passing. He felt her hand go down his stomach and towards his pants. When she reached the pocket area, he was pretty much gone. He cursed his biological need to procreate.

"I think," she said, toying with the belt loop on his jeans. "That sounds better than going anywhere else, actually."

* * *

Rachel was starting to think that maybe Kurt's plan had been better than she thought it would have been this morning. The anticipation of going home and being anywhere near his naked body was growing. So much that they both had touching each other on the train. Kurt had given her his jacket, and she had sneakily used the excuse that there wasn't enough room so she sat down in his lap. She had used it to her full advantage with every lurch and movement of the car. It was hidden, subtle, and oh so sexy. Rachel had enjoyed making him squirm.

But when he had turned the tables and was running his hand across her thigh and when she had laid her head on his shoulder, kissing and nuzzling his neck.

Her best friend in the whole entire world was slowly arousing her all within the confines of the jacket and no one else on the subway hadn't noticed a thing. It was secretive and she was loving every moment of it.

They got off at their stop and walked the three blocks to their apartment. Toying with his scarf and biting her lip, she pulled him in the shadow of a building and they kissed against the cool cement. Kurt had even placed his hands on the wall as he forcefully pushed against her. After a moment, his hands shifted to her breasts of all things. His fingers were caressing her nipple through the fabric and she wanted to pull her dress off so he could get closer.

"Kurt," she said softly, getting his attention.

"They're firmer than I thought," he said, trying not to look at Rachel.

"How long this evening have you been wanting to do that?" she laughed. She should have been embarrassed really. Getting groped in public, even if it was where no one could see.

"You haven't exactly been making this easy you know," said Kurt as he stood away from Rachel.

"Mmhmm," said Rachel. "That's why it's called seduction, Hummel. Now if you could keep doing that," she said slyly. "It'll definitely be worth your while."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Rachel caught his face in her hands and kissed him, rubbing her hands down his face.

"I want to touch you," he said after the kiss. "This has never happened between us before."

"And it might not ever again," said Rachel. "So let's enjoy it. Live in the moment."

He grabbed her hand and Kurt brought his face close to hers, lightly kissing her lips.

"I make one request," he said. "Your lipstick does not have the best of flavors."

* * *

Going upstairs had been torture. If there hadn't been a woman with two very young children, there would have been more than a kiss or two. Rachel's heart was beating fast as they entered the apartment and locked both locks on the door behind him.

"We're doing this," she said breathlessly after Kurt had taken off his scarf and she had shed his jacket. They were laid across the back of the couch, then Rachel quickly sat down next to Kurt. There was no need to move to the bedroom so soon. She straddled his knees and pressed kisses on his jaw as she moved down his turtle neck. She felt him step out his shoes and Rachel remembered what he had said about his lipstick.

"I'll be right back," she said softly, pointing to her lips. Going to the bathroom, she washed her face quickly. Seeing Kurt's toothbrush and razor next to the sink made her smile as she turned off the light and went back out into the main part of the apartment.

"Hey," she said, climbing back into his lap, laying a kiss on his lips. "Better?"

"No, I think the other way was better, go put it back on."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. He pulled her closer and Rachel found herself being trapped in Kurt's strong arms.

"I think this is good," she said, pulling back. She searched his face for any sort of hesitation. She found none. He leaned forward and started kissing her neck. She pushed up the bottom of his turtleneck and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. It was as glorious to touch as it had looked under his tank top that night when all she could think about was having sex with Kurt.

"Rachel," said Kurt. "Are you… okay with this?"

"If we didn't do this, I would so hate you."

Kurt gave her a look at that. She took the moment to kiss him again, harder this time. It was like Kurt was totally helpless against her.

"I don't want anything else more than I do this right now." She paused. "Except for Barbra or Patti to publicly name me their protege."

She felt Kurt give off a small laugh and thought there was nothing more beautiful than feeling Kurt find merriment at her words. His hands were back in her dress again, except this time, he was rubbing her hips slowly, his fingers trailing lazily across her skin.

"You have a rather adorable butt."

"I do not," she said, squirming away from his hands. A brief glint of mischievousness passed across his face and Kurt's hands moved out from the sides of her dress to under her dress. At first she was shocked by his boldness and his gripping of her ass.

"You do," said Kurt. "It's kind of—"

But Rachel cut him off by kissing him hard. He took her lips just as much as she did, forcefully pushing them open to let in his tongue. Rachel felt her dress slide up as she pulled closer to Kurt. Nothing really mattered at this point emotionally between them. They were both going for it. She grabbed at his waistband for leverage as they kissed more. Rachel nearly smirked into this kiss as a moan escaped Kurt's lips at her rough grab.

Things were starting to heat up rather quickly.

Kurt pushed Rachel's dress up around her waist. He got rid of the necklace, tossing it onto the coffee table with a gentle flick of his wrist. One of the straps was starting to slide down her shoulders and Rachel started to straighten it, but instead pulled both of them off her shoulders. She laid a hand on Kurt's cheek and they kissed again, need pressing them even harder against each other. Rachel wondered briefly what their old choir room selves would think of this moment, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to have sex with Kurt. She tugged on his shirt, getting him to raise his arms as she pushed off his shirt. She laid kisses across his chest, surprised at the small trace of fluffy hair in between his pecs. Kurt's hands slid up her body and pushed on her bra. She pulled it off quickly, not wanting to let anything get in the way. He kissed his way down her shoulder and towards one of her breasts. It was soft and subtle, and she almost wanted to move his head to the nipple, but instead concentrated on tracing his abdominal muscles with her hand, enjoying the way his abs felt under her fingertips. Her other hand gripped his side as his lips grazed the nipple.

"Please Kurt…" she whined softly. His tongue cautiously licked across the tip and she wanted to chastise him for being so gentle. He seemed to take the hint as he rubbed across the nipple in more earnest. The feeling was so good and Rachel rubbed her body against his in enjoyment as she held onto the back of the couch. His grip got harder and he held her more firmly. She wiggled in his arms as the textured surface of his tongue lapped all around the tip.

Rachel didn't know why she ever doubted Kurt's sexual prowess. She was squirming in his grasp, wanting to feel more of their bodies together. What she wouldn't give for some sort of selfie app that would let her take a photo of this moment. She was in her own little Kurt taco and enjoying every bit of it.

It was when Kurt's hand slid down her body did Rachel finally just surrender to the sensations. She tugged at Kurt's pants, wanting him to be as close to being naked as she was.

"Slow down," said Kurt soothingly.

"Can't," said Rachel. "I want you naked and orgasming as soon as possible."

Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"I feel like I need that as a ring tone," he said as he quirked an eyebrow. She kissed it and he closed his eyes. Rachel kissed down his face and neck, leaving small trails of saliva as she licked his skin. Kurt tasted and smelled perfect. As she neared his waist, she tugged on his pants, pushing his hips. She slid them down past his knees once he lifted himself off the couch. She knew he was watching her as she touched him, playing with the tip. Rachel started leaving kisses all over the skin of his cock. Kurt whimpered a little at her motions. She smiled to herself, her eyes flickering back up to his as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. She ran her tongue across the tip. She could almost feel Kurt gasp at the sensation as she held onto his knees. She looked at him again, letting him go deeper in her mouth. She licked and sucked, enjoying the small noises Kurt would make. When he drew in a breath of air and started to grip the couch cushions, she knew she was doing something right.

"Oh god, _Rachel_."

The emphasis on her name made her change pace, leaving little nibbles on the skin. She moved for a second, wiggling out of her dress and bra. She started to grab a throw pillow to put underneath her knees, but found herself being pulled up and laid down, her back to the cushions. Kurt was kissing her, and all she could think about was that night on the couch when she wanted sex with Kurt so badly. Kurt had gotten rid of his pants and underwear and the two of them were nearly naked with each other. The fact that she was still in her underwear was annoying her. Rachel really wanted to get them off so she could be naked with Kurt. But he was pinning her down on the couch and they were kissing so much that Rachel could barely concentrate on anything other than getting over to either one of the beds across the apartment. She leaned up and took Kurt by the hand and squeezed it, gently guiding him to sit up. She got up off the couch and lead him towards her side of the sleeping area.

* * *

Kurt watched Rachel's hips sway for a moment before he walked beside her the few last steps. The whole thing just seemed surreal. He was walking (naked, might he add) to Rachel's bed. For sex. Now maybe in the past, he would have considered having sex on her bed with Adam or someone just to have his own little secret to feel smug about, but he would have never pictured in a bazillion plus years that he'd ever be having sex _with her_ on her bed.

And he wanted it.

Rachel was soft and curvy, nothing like any partner he thought he'd ever have sex with. But she made up for the hardness and force with enthusiasm. When she had briefly gone down on him, it had drove him wild. There was a need inside him to make her his. The dark brown eyes when she had looked at him from the floor were looking at him with a come hither look as she sat down primly on the bed.

He definitely wanted to be coming alright.

Kissing her again brought relief as he sat down beside her. Their lips were barely touching, but the need was there. Her hand grazed his side and he didn't want her to stop. Her fingers jumped down to his cock, caressing and rubbing it gently. It was a tease, and she knew it. He pushed against her, wanting Rachel to rub harder. She smiled at him as she put her hand on his jaw line and run it up his face softly. They kissed again and Kurt hooked his fingers in her underwear. Rachel pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. He kept pushing them down till Rachel reached back and removed them from around her ankles. It was then that Kurt noticed she was still in her heels. He looked down at her heels in amusement. Rachel realized what he was doing with a laugh.

"I sort of forgot about them."

"It's kind of sexy," he said. He to admit, it really was. The power look of high heels and powerful women was something that he had to admit, was appealing. He kissed her shoulder and was rubbing circles on her breast.

Rachel made a noise at that, and Kurt wasn't sure if it was from what he said or what he was doing. He chose what he was doing and continued to do so. Rachel leaned down and kissed him. He realized she had taken his hand again, and was headed for her sex.

Kurt forced himself to breathe and concentrated on feeling the outer labia under his fingertips. Rachel was leaning into his neck as he touched her, getting the feeling of her sex. He realized she wasn't shaved, but was trim. His fingers side across the crease and she shuddered. Teasing it open, he slid his fingers inside. It was very warm and muscled. He tried to remember intricate details from the sexual reproduction chapter in his anatomy class in high school, but his memory was failing him. Mostly because his blood was rushing to other places in his body that really, really wanted attention.

But even he knew at the moment that in order for intercourse to happen, Rachel needed to be as ready as he was. He rubbed his fingers up and down the walls of her inner labia. Her soft sounds were egging him on. Kurt wondered for a moment what it'd be like to see her come. Beautiful in passion and love as she was on stage. He sped up a little, working up a rhythm. He was concerned a little in the back of his mind as he explored her sex. He knew that women had clits and often needed stimulation to come, but he had yet to feel Rachel's.

"Kurt, just a little bit higher. Please," said Rachel. She sounded almost desperate, her voice wispy as she spoke. He did so, and noticed a small rounded spot. He pressed against it as he rubbed a circle on the surface. He felt Rachel shudder.

And apparently he had found it. He kept rubbing and teasing it, enjoying the feeling of their bodies moving together in unison.

So far, so good. He took a deep breath and gripped her ass with his other hand to hold her steady. Rachel was constantly exploring his body with her hands, but she was becoming distracted by his own actions and wanting to enjoy the pleasure he was giving to her body. He laid kisses all across her skin, breathing her in. Her scent was sweet and musky, and her shampoo and perfume complemented the essence. She looked up, pushing her hair over her shoulders, staring into his eyes. He kissed her nose, their foreheads touching as he rubbed her clit faster. It was only a few moments as he watched her eyes close and she was thrusting her hips harder against his hand. She was coming and Kurt was fascinated by how her body gripped his fingers hard. If this was what penetration was going to feel like, he was game already.

Rachel's breath was coming out in little gasps as Kurt pulled his fingers out. He kissed her forehead, and wiggled a little as her body was pressed right against his cock. She kissed him softly, gaining her balance on the bed. The kiss grew deeper and she pushed on his shoulder to lay down. Kurt leaned up on his elbows as Rachel kissed his chest and down his body. She was headed straight for his erection and he whimpered as her hands were sliding down his thighs.

"You're so toned," she muttered. Kurt leaned his head back against the bed as Rachel started touching the head of his penis. He closed his eyes and thrust his hips upwards as she was kissing down the shaft.

"Oh god Rachel…" he said. She chuckled and continued her actions. Kurt wondered briefly for a moment if Rachel had always been that talented with her tongue. He was fully erect now, and she was giving it all her attention.

Kurt would have never thought that Rachel's touch was that intoxicating. She palmed his cock while giving plentiful attention to the tip with her tongue. He couldn't decide if he wanted to come right then by Rachel's tongue or inside of her.

But his body decided to not let him in on the decision as his climax consumed him and he came in Rachel's mouth. He felt apologetic after coming to a rest against the bunched up comforter and started to reach for the box of tissues Rachel had beside her bed. She shook her head, still rubbing his half hard cock. He pulled her closer and brushed the bangs out of her face, kissing her softly. Rachel responded by kissing him back. It was peaceful and sweet, shared between two people who never in a million years would have considered being in this position. But they needed each other as the kiss grew deeper. Rachel wasn't even giving him a moment to rest, but Kurt didn't mind. He didn't necessarily need to dictate their movements in bed. He ran his hands through Rachel's hair as they rolled around on top of the comforter. It made Rachel giggle as things started falling off from the dresser and her pillows tumbled down to the floor. She ended up on her back and was staring adoringly at Kurt. He smiled back and kissed her neck. She took his hand again and flipped them over on the bed. Kurt laughed at her as they drew closer together. Rachel straddled his lower body and placed herself just over his cock. He held onto her waist, staring at her middle and wondering why he decided he'd do something he thought he'd never do. But he shook his head, wanting release for the hard on that Rachel had given him again. He pushed himself into her sex deep. She wiggled a little on top of him, trying to get comfortable as his hips rose up to meet her body.

In the first few seconds of entering Rachel, Kurt could understand the appeal. Though vaginal sex might not have been tight at first as anal, she was definitely muscled and tight as she had been around his fingers. It was warm and slightly bumpy, which was a new experience. When she clenched her body around him, her knees hitting his hips…

He moaned out loud, not even ashamed at how good it felt.

Maybe this wasn't as bad an idea after all. At least it was very, very pleasurable. Rachel was moving against him and he helped her lift up and settle back down on his erection. Their rhythm was working up the pleasure in both their bodies. Kurt went deeper inside her, which made Rachel pant harder. She was very lubricated and tightening around him. Kurt whined under his breath, enjoying the feeling. He didn't want to come. He just wanted to keep moving inside and against Rachel, their bodies working in unison. He concentrated on trying to hold on, making sure Rachel could come too. He felt a hand brush his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes.

Another minute of hard thrusts had Kurt thrown into his climax, coming hard inside Rachel. He was panting, sweat having already broken out across his body. Rachel came not even seconds later, collapsing on top of him in a dead weight, a rather loud moan escaping her lips. Her head was on his shoulder and she was still reeling from her own orgasm. Kurt rubbed her back and took her hand into his before pulling out. He instantly missed the warmth and comfort. Rachel rolled over on her side.

"That was… so good," she said, breathing deep. She diverted her eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"It was," agreed Kurt. "I haven't had a good orgasm in a while."

"Mmmhmm," said Rachel, nodding.

"So did it help?" he said, not wanting to look at her.

"I… I don't— I don't know," she admitted. "If asked, I'd do it again."

"You… you would have sex with me again?" asked Kurt.

"Without even thinking about it."

Kurt went quiet at that, knowing his own answer wouldn't be too far from Rachel's. Even if it wasn't the type of sex he had been used to, it had felt good. So good that it made him question that maybe he could be a little bisexual. Or he just liked sex in any form. Just because he liked having sex with Rachel, it didn't mean anything right?

Maybe Elliot had been right.

"So…" he began. "I think we're in agreement then."

"Agreement?" said Rachel, picking up the pillows from off the side of the bed. She had pulled down the covers on her bed and slid under the sheet, wrapping it around herself.

"That this didn't defeat our attraction to each other in any way."

"You…" began Rachel, but Kurt cut her off by kissing her. His forcefulness in the kiss almost pushed her back down on the bed. For the first time that night, a small spark of hope rose in Rachel's chest. She just knew that afterwards, Kurt would declare the whole situation terrible and that would be the end of everything they had built together there in New York.

"I can't believe you're still attracted to me," she said afterwards. "Kurt… you— you're my best friend."

"Yes, and?" he said. Rachel started tugging on the comforter underneath him, making him move to get under the sheets.

"Ugggh, this is complicated," she said with a sigh. Rachel put her face in her hands.

"Tell me about it," muttered Kurt.

"We're best friends," said Rachel. "I'm not… it's not like I'm your significant… anything. If I was, then maybe the attraction wouldn't be a problem." She started straightening the pillows behind her nervously.

"It doesn't mean things couldn't change Rachel."

Rachel looked surprised at him.

"I'm not… I don't know," he said with a sigh. "This all doesn't make sense the more I think about it."

"Maybe we could do best friends with benefits?"

"So sex with obligations or repercussions?"

"Or I could be your hot girlfriend."

Kurt groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Rachel rubbed his bare back.

"So we gave in to temptation and made things even worse. But at least we know the sex is good?"

"… Yes."

Rachel looked at Kurt, who was looking down at the floor.

"Stay with me tonight?" she said, patting the bed. Kurt nodded and they both moved to get comfortable under the covers. Rachel felt Kurt's arms encircle her waist. She had missed the feeling of someone holding her till she fell asleep. Kurt laid his head on her shoulder.

"You know if anyone asks what we did this evening, it's going to be a little awkward," said Rachel.

"Just tell them we had a best friends date with dinner and dancing."

"Horizontal tango?" teased Rachel.

"Don't even," he said in a warning tone. Rachel patted Kurt's arm and turned her head to give him a smile. He gave her one back. Rachel was beginning to think that maybe this wouldn't go into her tell-all after all. Kurt thought about texting Elliot and asking him to drinks and advice. He definitely needed a lot of both.


End file.
